The Problem With Siblings
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Wy can be a pretty annoying younger sister when she wants to; something Hutt River knows far to well.


**Yay for writing drabbles! I felt bored, and decided to write something short based on what always happen between me and my younger sister. This happened to me; although I yelled at her, because I'm not as nice as Hutt River.**

**They may be OOC; I don't know too much about them. I just imagine Wy being a kind of annoying younger sister to Hutt River.**

**Lizzie/Elizabeth: Wy**

**Paul: Hutt River**

**Marcello: Seaborga**

"Please, Elizabeth, have you not heard of privacy?" Paul looks up from his book with an annoyed face. "I do not recall inviting you into my room; and I highly doubt that I have become forgetful, even though I _am _older than you."

Lizzie, brown hair spilling over her shoulders for once, glared back at him, rubbing the band-aid currently stuck on her nose. "I just wanted to talk to you." she claimed, innocently trying to win him over by looking cute.

"You could at least have knocked." Paul looked back down in his book, trying to get back into the story again. "Please leave."

"I live in this house, too; and you can't make me leave." Proud of herself, Lizzie stuck out her tongue in Paul's general direction.

Sighing, the boy sat up, having been lying on his bed before. "Leave now. This is my room; and I would prefer it if you left."

At this, Lizzie smirked wickedly, taking a small step back, so that she was _just _outside the room. "I'm not in your room anymore." she teased.

"That is quite enough." Paul got up to slam the door shut. "What part of what I have said is it that you do not understand?"

"Fine; I'll go away." Making sure to give her brother one last angry glare, Lizzie stomped away through the hallway, slamming the door after her.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Paul sighed, feeling bad about being mean to his sister. "She will get over it, I am sure."

They fought quite often; Lizzie and himself. But that's just a thing siblings do; and thus no one was really bothered by it anymore. Even though they quarreled so often, there was no denying that the two were very close, often sharing secrets with the other. Paul was, for example, the only one to know about Lizzie's feelings for their friend Marcello. Meanwhile, Lizzie was the only one to know that Paul, in fact, was gay, something he hadn't told anyone else. He wasn't ashamed of it; most of their friends were gay, but he didn't really want his other, more obnoxious siblings, to know. But, as i said, they also fought, using the other's secrets as weapons at times.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" someone, Paul couldn't tell which one of his older siblings it was, called from the upper floor, accompanied by someone knocking on the floor to gain Paul's attention.

Sighing slightly at having to put the book away, Paul got to his feet, stretching his arms before exiting the room.

The hallway was pitch black; too dark for Paul to even see his own hand. "Lizzie…" he groaned. "That girl should learn to respect her superiors." Despite it being dark, Paul walked towards the door he needed, stumbling over various items strewn on the floor. "And the others should learn to clean up. Am I the only sane person here?"

As he said that, he turned to walk through the door opening, only to feel his face being, rather painfully, introduced to the wooden door.

"That hurts." he winced, carefully touching his aching forehead, already feeling the beginnings of a bump there. The door had been opened earlier, he recalled. And the lights had been on, up until the moment Lizzie had left his room. "That girl-"

"What happened?" the sweet, somehow sheep-like sibling whose name no one really knew opened the door with a concerned look on their face.

"Nothing, really. I just walked into the door."

"That's awful, little bro. But… Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was open."

His sibling laughed heartily. "You'll have to look out the next time. I don't want my bro to get hurt like that."

"I blame Elizabeth. This door was open half an hour ago, before she came to my room. And the lights were on."

"Stop blaming your sister. Come now, let's eat."

* * *

**My sister did this to me. Doors are not very nice things to walk straight into. Or yell at, which I also have done. (That one's my fault, the door looked like a monster in the dark, so I yelled at it. :S) And I just had to throw New Zeeland in, but I haven't decided yet if my headcanon says it's a boy or a girl. Stupid brain. This is starting to turn into some random blog, so I'll just stop now.**


End file.
